


Gift of the Magi

by upquarkAO3



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Expand Your Mind Boy, Friends With Benefits Might Not Be What You Think It Means, Talking to YOU Lucifer, The Winter Holiday Potluck Fic Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/pseuds/upquarkAO3
Summary: In light of their recent mutual events, Amenadiel wants to get Linda a holiday gift. He doesn’t know what. He asks Lucifer for his opinion on the matter, proof enough that he is still in fact, a bit of a divine idiot.





	Gift of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I had the prompt (Amenadiel doesn't know what to get Linda for Christmas. Lucifer suggests the gift of...Amenadiel) in mind and the story kinda sketched out in my head BEFORE the S3 midseason break ep where *it appears* Linda test-drives another angel in her office. So...let's just pretend that this story happens as if that did not, and this occurs sometime after the afternoon Amenadiel and Linda hang out on the beach. Creative license, blah blah blah...

 

~ * ~

“So brother…does Linda celebrate the holidays? Which ones if any? How was she brought up? How does it change her views knowing what she knows now?”

Lucifer siphoned the neat bourbon down as fast as the words were pouring into his ears. ‘Pouring’: what an exceptional idea. More of that, thanks. Especially if Amenadiel was going to natter on like this.

“Well?”

Lucifer sucked the second one down just as quickly. Impatient bastard! The last velvet barbs of the alcohol coated his throat as he eyed his brother over the rim of the tumbler. He appeared to be anxious. Perturbed. More like he had after his choices had initially brought him low. Unlike how he’d been trending recently. Despite himself, Lucifer wondered why and since they were talking about her anyhow decided to play shrink.

“Why so glum, chum? Thought things were looking up for you recently. Well, not UP per say, seeing as you’re still in full molt, yes?”

There is a rather loud pause.

Uh-oh.

Lucifer considers his words more carefully as Amenadiel turns to glare at him. It doesn’t stop the Devil from poking, though. “I mean, you ARE…right? Still balder than an eagle?”

The silence becomes deafening.

Blast. Lucifer really didn’t want another sibling row in the middle of his penthouse. Once was more than enough, thanks much. He was STILL occasionally finding small pieces of glass and other debris in random places.

Last week it had been the globular end of a crystal stirrer in his ‘in case of emergency’ sex box stashed under the bar. He’d had a difficult time explaining to his partner for the evening that it was most definitely NOT a small ben-wa ball _(‘really darling, with an edge like this edging would be a terribly nasty encounter. And not the good kind of nasty, I assure you’)._

Leveling a heavy, put-upon sigh at his drink instead of a fist on his brother’s cheek, Amenadiel answered him. “Yes I am still….not fully me – thanks _ever so_ for asking.”

“Sarcasm? And mockery of my accent? I’d say you’re well on your way to discovering the innate nature of the human condition! Bless it Pinochio, you may wind up a Real Boy after all! Especially if you manage to cut Dad’s strings as well as a certain flat-faceted fictional character did.” Lucifer side-eyed him as he took another deep swallow. His brother had been loosening up more of late, but still. It would be nice to find out where the new limits were. Without violence for a change; Amenadiel tended to learn (and teach) his lessons through brute force and too much expensive barware had fallen victim the last time they’d had a real meeting of the minds here.

So, the Devil tried to get his act together and help. Y’know. Just to switch things up a bit. Be innovative. Status quo was bor-ing.

He freshened his drink and tied his eyebrows in a knot faster than someone with a talented tongue could do a cherry stem as Amenadiel slid over his empty glass. With the paper parasol still skewering a strawberry. _At the bottom of a Mason jar **with a handle** , no less. _

Ridiculous.

“This is your most knock-off hipster nonsense yet. Really. And I can’t believe you brought it HERE with you!”

“Shut up. I like it. And if you won’t help me with Linda you could at least stop making fun of my minor life choices; not like YOURS are always so perfect.”

Sighing a petulant sigh to match Amenadiel’s earlier one, Lucifer took both their glasses and rounded the bar. He decided that if he was really going to help, he just should...and perhaps the faster he did the less sulking there’d be and THAT of course meant the time his brother spent here being annoying would be shorter.

Win-win, obviously.

“Fine. Let me think about your Linda problem a minute.”

Amenadiel’s face warmed when he heard Lucifer’s words, then a gleeful smile split his cheeks as he saw the makings of another Strawberry Citron Hard Lemonade being reluctantly poured into a silver shaker.

“You know, I’m not sure for whom I’m more embarrassed: you for drinking this silliness or me for making it.”

“It’s yummy.”

“As I’ve said before, ‘yummy’ is NOT a word I expect to hear from someone of your status, issues or otherwise. Especially in this context. It’s degrading. Have some pride, brother.”

“But it is!”

Clearly stubbornness was a family trait.

For a moment or two they glowered at each other across the bar as they sipped; Amenadiel slightly irked because Lucifer had drawn the line at giving him a straw. Everyone knew if you had a drink with an umbrella in it, or fruit on a plastic sword you HAD to have a straw! It was an intrinsic part of the deal and his brother was just being a control-freak spoilsport.

“AH-HAH!”

Lucifer’s sudden outburst made him suck down a lemon wedge. Which would have NEVER happened with a straw, so… After pounding his chest and blinking through watering eyes, Amenadiel rasped, “What was **that** for?”

Lucifer just shoved a cocktail napkin at him and his own eyes gleamed nearly as bright. “I’ve the answer to your riddle! The perfect gift for my dear Doctor, one I know well… _really well_ …how much she relishes.”

“Really?” Amenadiel was justifiably concerned. Usually this much enthusiasm from Lucifer only meant trouble for everyone else.

“Yes of course! It’s brilliant. So simple – just like you.” Lucifer was quick to quell the squall twisting the skin on his brother’s forehead. “Oh not in a bad way, really. In this case ‘down-to-earth’ **is** best. Pun not intended.”

Of course the smirk curling in the corner of his mouth said otherwise, but Amenadiel tried to overlook it. After all, he HAD asked for help. So…

“Well, what?”

“ **Sex** , obviously.”

Amenadiel inhales a second piece of fruit unintentionally and Lucifer impatiently waits for him to stop snargling for air.

“Calm down, won’t you? It is the perfect gift. You both are limited by nothing but imagination, flexibility and stamina. No shopping with the mindless masses, or hoping a package will arrive on time because it **comes** with you!” He stopped to leak a filthy snicker as Amenadiel prayed for patience. Alas, his brother continued. “Besides, she enjoys a good, friendly roll and since you popped your cherry with Mazikeen AND she not only allowed you to live through the experience but went back for MORE, you must not be **completely** inept, so…”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Welcome.” Lucifer finished his drink, clacked his tumbler down on the bar and rubbed his hands together triumphantly. This was an outstanding idea; far less complicated than he’d thought, too. And now with his little problem solved his brother would get the hell out and let the real partying begin…wait, he wasn’t moving yet. Blast.

“Well, what now?”

Poking a dark fingertip warily at the remaining lemon wedge in his drink, he spoke with the same equivalence of caution he gave the fruit. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Lucifer. We’re friends. Or, at least finally getting back to **being** friends after that breach of trust with the whole ‘impersonating a doctor’ thing.”

“Yes, I _quite understand_ how breach of trust can be a delicate matter to navigate.”

Amenadiel looked up sharply, expecting Lucifer to be glaring at him. After all, they’d had their fair share of trouble on that front as well. But his brother’s eyes were soft and unfocused and the barb in his words seemed self-directed.

Ah yes; the ongoing saga of The Devil and the Detective. Amenadiel was suddenly grateful that his concerns about what to get Linda seemed to pale in comparison with that tangle.

“You know what? I’m gonna go. But thanks for the opinion. And the refreshment.”

Lucifer recovered himself enough to retort, “Don’t forget to take your pathetic excuse for a proper glass with you. Can’t have something so faux-chic cluttering up the joint. Reputation, you know.”

Amenadiel shrugged. Sometimes trite was just plain, harmless fun and Lucifer should know that better than nearly anyone. But as he headed for the elevator he looked over his shoulder a last time. His brother was still standing behind the bar, stuck there just as solidly as he was in his mind, it seemed.

“You know,” he stopped to clear the last lemon-pulp rasp from his throat, “…you know….if **you** had something you needed help with, or a sounding board on, I’m here. All right?”

“Like I’d seriously consider _your_ assistance on anything. Can’t even come up with gift ideas for a friend on your own.” The words were delivered in his normal dialect of snark, and the rigidness of Lucifer’s posture eased.

Good.

“Not gonna let me forget this anytime soon, huh?”

“I shouldn’t hold your breath if I were you!”

These were the last words from the Devil before the elevator doors closed, and Amenadiel smiled. A big brother’s job after all was to look out for his siblings. Even at the expense of himself if necessary. And he hadn’t always done right by THIS one, so…yeah. Good effort needed. Letting out a long breath, he began thinking of ways to begin the next conversation he needed to have.

 

~ * ~

“Oh, you’re here! And right on time.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t keep **you** waiting.”

“Well…come in, please. And oh, these are lovely, thank you!”

As she took the scarlet cannas from his hands, Amenadiel thought Linda looked nervous even though she smiled at the private joke. Her hands shook slightly as she found a vase and she spilled a bit of water as she filled it. The little tremors didn’t stop after she’d unwrapped the tissue paper and even after she’d put the flowers in and arranged them to her satisfaction the twitches remained. A tug on her skirt hem, a twist of a bracelet, a birdlike tilt of her jaw and an adjustment of her glasses followed. All her ‘tells’.

Linda **was** nervous.

Why?

Well, don’t wonder if you can ask, so he did.

“I’m not! I’m just…”

Amenadial crossed his arms over his chest, leaned forward slightly and gave her his very best ‘Dr. Canaan’ smile. “Now look, I might’ve only been pretending to be a shrink when we met, but I did pick up a thing or two. So stop fibbing. You’d be a terrible poker player.”

She chuckled, and it was a most welcome sound because it was real. “Oh, it’s nothing, just….”

His _‘…do tell me more…_ ’ murmur in obvious ersatz doctorspeak really made her laugh and Amenadiel joined in right along with her.

Linda took her glasses off to wipe them on the hem of her blouse and said, “Well, all right. Lucifer called shortly after you did, and he sounded very ‘cat that ate the canary’ about your ‘surprise’ tonight.”

Amenadiel pursed his lip and nodded. Figures. Asshole. “Did he now?”

“Yes.” Glasses back on and jaw set, Linda clasped her hands in front of herself and stood like she was next in line for a firing squad.

“Uh-huh.”

Taking in her stance, Amenadiel thought about the irrepressible nature of Linda in developing relationships with all of them, and not just the celestials. Forging friendships with Chloe and Ella. Cultivating mutual acceptance with Lucifer. Engaging camaraderie with Maze. Surviving his mother; not just physically, but the mental strain of attack as well, not even accounting for _by what_. And him? **He** had received the very best of all perhaps: forgiveness and true second chances. She was well-deserving of little relaxed appreciation. He extended one hand for her to clasp and when she came close he tucked her snugly in the crook of his elbow.

He smiled down at her as he opened the door with his other hand, taking in her look of surprise. What a wonderful little vessel full of the good humanity had to offer! Far from perfect, yes, but beautiful despite (perhaps because of?) her flaws. Humans were resilient disasters, all of them…and maybe angels, even scratch and dent ones, could learn something valuable from that.

Watching carefully, Linda relaxed to see the genuine affection in Amenadiel’s expression, and it pleased him to no end. She trusted him. Chose to do it. That was a true gift as it could neither be coerced nor bought.

It didn’t matter that her body was tiny compared to his – mortals, all kinds of them, were fragile compared to what else populated his father’s vast realms of creation. Barely contained by the ties of the weak, electromagnetic forces that kept their souls chained to physicality in this plane – and pulled looser from those frail tethers each time they dreamed: it’s where their creativity came from – the strain of that pull between ‘what is’ and ‘what could be’. It was in this way non-immortals were ‘created in his father’s image’; their potential for originality that celestial beings did not cultivate. Except for one, and oh, how **that** one had suffered when he tried to use it. And yet most mortals doggedly went about their finite lives like domesticated animals with shame cones tunneling their vision. Such self-inflicted curbing of potential was beyond frustrating to consider for whom those options were denied: it was one of the many reasons Lucifer had rebelled. _‘what gifts you give to those who would squander them!’_ he’d raged at their father, to no avail.

Amenadiel hadn’t understood Lucifer’s ire then, but better did now. Existing somewhere in-between celestial and mortal as he was, he wasn’t sure if the human condition was laughable or laudable. A toss-up, for sure, and never dull. But he’d keep on plugging away, after all even **Lucifer** did that and Amenadiel wasn’t gonna let his little brother show him up in the personal growth department. No way, no how.

So.

Amenadiel led Linda down the walkway and opened the door to his car for her.

“Come on. We both know Lucifer always knows exactly what’s up, huh?”

She smiled up at him with relief as she folded herself into the seat. “Well…maybe. He does get a little enthusiastically misdirected sometimes.”

“Never misses the point.”

“Nope, never. Spot on every time.”

“In no way mistaken about anything, ever.”

“Oh, not at all. Perish the thought.”

They grinned at each other before he closed her door and then walked around to the driver’s side. As he settled in, she asked, “So…then what **is** going on here?”

Amenadiel chuckled slyly before steering out into traffic. “Well Lucifer wasn’t completely wrong…”

“No?” There was no apprehension in the word, just her gentle humor.

“Nope. It probably WOULD be a surprise. To him.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Given the same set of circumstances I’m pretty sure he’d choose differently.”

“Well…so…then…?”

Pulling to a stop at a red light Amenadiel looked over toward the passenger seat. “I really liked our conversation on the beach the other day. It was a nice mix of serious and silly. I had a lot of fun and enjoyed myself. I think you did as well?”

Linda looked forward and nodded, the movement quick and delicate as if from a tiny blond raptor. Hunting reason, as she ever did. “You know? You’re right. I was so stressed over all that stuff with Reese…then all that OTHER stuff…”

Amenadiel chuckled. “Yeah, Life, The Universe and Everything aren’t the lightest conversational topics, huh?”

She nudged his elbow and giggled back. “Hush, you big jerk. Anyway, I’m just saying…”

“Saying what, exactly? Seem to be stumbling a bit there, Doctor.”

She nudged him again before the light changed. “ANYWAY…I’m JUST SAYING that talking about it helped. Gee, who knew that crap really worked?”

They both laughed before she continued. “I mean, there’s not a lot of…people? **Beings**? Whatever.” A quick breath in and a little eye glower as he kept chuckling at her struggle to express some undoubtedly tangled thoughts. “Obviously my options are kinda limited regarding who I can ease my mind with on that…” she tossed her hands in front of herself, “…stuff. But…” As Linda settled her hands, her voice did as well. “But of all the people I could talk to that day, I’m glad it was you.”

Amenadiel’s hybrid heart warmed. “Me, too. Hey, look we’re almost there!” He peeked over quickly to see the pleased expression on Linda’s face, and it only grew as the evening progressed. Time spent together in the exhibit, then at dinner after, then simply meandering with takeout coffee and easy conversation later just cemented the deal for him. All sorts of relationships could be wonderful. And even if those in them *could* by inclination or circumstance be romantically (or hormonally) inclined, physicality wasn’t a requisite. He did find Linda attractive, and thought perhaps she might have a little flicker of appreciation for him as well, but it wasn’t necessary. Or needed. Her attention, her conversation, her laughter, her **trust** …these were wonderful, too. And not less. Just different.

Amenadiel knew well from his time with Mazikeen how much better affection could make ‘everything else’. But it didn’t seem to mean the same for her, and that still panged. He’d fallen hard and was hurt when she was more cavalier in her choices, both before and after. Lucifer, too. For as strongly as Amenadiel knew he felt about Chloe, his brother kept those feelings apart from those he chose to spend time with in other ways. But he was certain Lucifer counted the Detective as his best friend and now, watching Linda laugh at a joke they’d shared, **now** he understood a little better perhaps why Lucifer could keep Chloe close that way. Even if it wasn’t what he really wanted, their friendship was satisfying in and of itself.

Oh, look at him learning. Even after all these eons. Thanks for the opportunity, Dad – wherever you are.

And because Amenadiel was learning to take good care of those he held dear, he got her home safe and sound. He gave her a quick hug at the door saying, “Linda, I’m so very glad you’re my friend. Thank you for that.”

The good he knew of her soul shone brightly through her open smile. “You’re welcome. And me, too. Looking forward to the next time.”

“Good.” He turned to go, then just before she closed the door, he spun back.

“Yes?” she asked.

Hedging a little bit, he finally blurted, “How do you feel about fruity drinks? There’s this great little beach bar I found that makes the best hard strawberry lemonades, and they have live local music every Thursday. Y’know, just something to consider…”

She drew herself up and her smile was radiant. “Sounds yummy!”

Amenadiel gave her the same raw wattage back in his own grin, and if it was lit a little _because_ _clearly, responsible adults sometimes used the word ‘yummy’ so take THAT little brother_ , **well**. He’d try not to gloat. After all, pride was still something he needed to work on, too.

**Author's Note:**

> More noise from the writer (under the heady influence of cold meds, I might add, so pls forgive the mild rant)...I actually happen to believe quite strongly that good friendships are completely possible between people who could, in other circumstances, find themselves romantically involved. This could be for many reasons, of course. But I take a lil' bit of umbrage with the notion that the Only Kind of decent affection and respect comes from romantic love. (<\--- which is also crap imo, b/c anyone in a quality long-term 'pair-bond' sort of relationship can tell you that you BETTER have some good friendship bones in that mix too, b/c THERE WILL COME TIMES where you might want to kill them because YOU LEFT THE TOOTHPASTE CAP OFF AGAIN, DAMMIT, AND YOU KNOW I HATE THAT but then they will make you a tea unprompted, or de-ice your windshield, or tell you you're loved even with bedhead. Or when scowling (especially when scowling b/c that's when it's really needed <3 ). Or whatever.
> 
> So, there's that then. Rant over, apologies. *blows nose, washes hands, thanks readers for patience*


End file.
